Suzue Mazaki
Suzu has shown having domestic skills such as cooking, cleaning, has a strong personal duty and is very diligent as well as well mannered. She handles her responsibilities without any complaints that make her appear sort of like a young ‘housewife’. And she loves to eat, my good, Suzu has the largest sweet tooth ever. And no matter how much of the stuff she eats, she never gains a pound. This could be due to her always eating healthy on a daily basis but has her moments when she wishes to pig out. She doesn’t worry about her weight and could care less what others think about her or how she looks. She’s very polite when speaking to others, no matter how rude they are towards her or others. Though she will speak her mind if the situation calls for it but she speaks in a calm and gentle manner. She harbors no ill feelings towards her father in his decision for deciding to leave his second wife to remarry her mother, understanding completely why he’d done what he did but she felt it would’ve been nice if she could be more closer to her sisters Anzu and Kuri. She also enjoys music, and not just listening to it but singing as well and is also learning how to play the guitar as well. Good at singing, not so great with playing the guitar but practice makes perfect and that’s what she’s going to do. Keep practicing. She’s always been known to strive hard towards something she really wants to do and is grateful to have family that will support her every step of the way in her decisions for the future. Suzu has a habit of falling asleep anywhere and without realizing it and she ends up attacking anyone that attempts to touch her, in her sleep. She doesn’t mean to do it, and tries to apologize if she’s hurt anyone. Though she is really meek so she isn’t all that strong. In fact, she detests fighting and tries to avoid, as much as possible from getting into them with the other students, because lets face it, she cannot defend herself at all. The most she can do if attacked, is run. Suzu is also afraid of dogs due them being noisy when they bark. She prefers much quieter animals that don’t make a whole lot of noise when around people. She also has a habit of putting everyone else’s needs above her own; for she would do what she can to help someone out even if she knows that some things are without of her reach. And she maybe understanding to her father’s decision for leaving his second wife and remarrying her mother, however, she finds it unfair that he’d left her sisters to live and grow up in such a horrible environment. Suzu doesn’t hate Keisuke for leaving them, but she does believe that things would’ve gone a lot better for Anzu and Kuri had they lived with them. She feels great sorrow for the two of them and hopes that some day in the future they could be closer with one another. For it’s something that she’s always wanted because having everyone living far away, not to mention angry at one another, bothers her. Appearance Suzu bares an exact resemblance to her half sister Anzu. She is 5’2” with shoulder length brown hair that is sectioned into two layers but all of it is the same color, and instead of blue eyes, her eyes are violet, just like her mother’s. She has a peach-tan skin complexion, a well-rounded face that makes her appear child-like even though she’s not, her bangs cover over her eyebrows but her eyes are completely visible. For someone her height, she has a very petite waistline, and her bust size is average, B-cups to be exact. As for casual wear, she’s seen mostly wearing a comfortable outfit that is white short sleeved shirt with a light blue flower across the breast, it is layered with black around the neck, a pair of red shorts, a yellow orange short sleeved long jacket that stops at about her hips, white socks and sneakers. She wears other clothes such as skirts, jeans, capris, and tank tops, short or long sleeved shirts, no matter what color and they’re either with or without a logo or design on them. Suzu just wears whatever she feels comfortable in. History Suzue Mazaki, Suzu for short, was born in Tokyo, Japan to parents Shizue Mazaki and Keisuke Mazaki. Originally, Suzu’s parents were married but divorced before she was born, Shizue not being ready to have children so early in her life with Keisuke but at least her reasons had nothing to do with money. She had her own job working as a columnist for the local newspaper, writing pieces on home and garden. Legally they were divorced but they kept seeing and checking up on one another from time to time. By then, Keisuke had left Tokyo, moved to Domino City and married a woman named Remi Tojo. He’d had his first child with her, which was a girl they’d agreed to name Anzu. Suzu was born when Anzu was only four years old and Kuri was born when Suzu was five and Anzu was nine. Suzu had unexpectedly conceived during Keisuke’s return to Tokyo when Shizue’s older sister had suddenly died of Leukemia, leaving her only daughter Choie Bunya in her care. She’d also left some money for the child to be taken care of as well as left some for her sister and ex-husband since they all were still on good terms. This was all left in her sister’s will and she wanted to go over it with him. He was, of course, still married to Remi who was against the idea of him seeing his ex-wife but he’d gone to do so anyway, despite her protests. The two of them had come to the agreement that they would share custody of Choie, that way she will have some family to visit but Shizue wasn’t too thrilled that Keisuke had married a woman like Remi. But she found Anzu to be absolutely adorable, stating that she looked just like him. The two of them ended up having a weak moment of a night’s passion, causing Shizue to become pregnant with her first child. She didn’t find out that she was pregnant three months after Keisuke had returned back to Domino. At first, she didn’t know what she was going to do. She already had her hands full taking care of Choie, not to mention her job as a columnist was being more demanding, and she had no idea how she was going to provide for another person. Eventually, she swallowed her pride and told Keisuke. He was, shocked, yet happy at the same time. He hadn’t expected to be unfaithful to Remi who was beginning to act as if she didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. After all, she was only with him because of the simple fact that he was a journalist (not a columnist like Shizue) and people like that make tons of money depending on the stories they cover and the lengths they’re willing to go to get the story and get paid in the process. Keisuke was not a traveling journalist; therefore, he only made money by doing local stories. It wasn’t enough for Remi because she couldn’t spend the money coming in like she wanted. Plus she was fully aware of the fact that he’d had an affair behind her back with his first wife, not all that keen on the idea of her being knocked up while he was still married to her. Remi willingly forgave Keisuke but eventually she did get tired of living on a fixed budget and filed for divorce after she’d had her second child, Kuri. Suzu, or rather, Suzue being her full name, was in the care of her mother for the first five years of her life, only being able to see her father on birthdays and holidays. Generally, whenever Remi would allow her to come over. Shizue didn’t want Suzue anywhere near Remi but Keisuke was her father, and she didn’t want to deny him the right to see his own daughter whom he had to pay child support for. At least up until his divorce from Remi was finally legalized and the first thing he tried to do was file for full custody of his two daughters he’d had with Remi, but Remi managed to put a stop to this with lies, claiming that he was an unfit father who tipped out on her with his first wife. Suzu was too young to understand what was going on, only that she was glad to have her father home for good with her, her mother and cousin Choie back in Tokyo. Naïve, the child thought that her father was going to bring Anzu and Kuri with him but to her disappointment, he had not. And she wasn’t allowed to see neither one of them anymore. Only write letters. Choie, on the other hand, was able to visit with them from time to time, but it wasn’t all that often. Suzue, a spitting image of her father as well as her older half sister Anzu, grow up in a better environment. Her parents had remarried one another when she’d turned seven years old, which had made her extremely happy that they were back together again. She also got along great with her cousin Choie, the both of them for awhile attended the same schools together, which were the Juuban schools before they merged and became one whole academy for all grades. During this time, Suzu had no trouble at all making friends, didn’t have to worry about rumors of any kind spreading around about her or her family, and like any normal girl, displayed your typical interests like music for one since she loves to sing, food, her most favorite thing to do but she prefers to eat sweets whenever she has a chance to have one of her random pig out moments. She’s very well mannered, does her chores and other responsibilities without any complaints, and helps out her parents as best she can, but wishes she could do more than just that. Like do more for her sisters in Domino being an example. It wasn’t tell she’d gotten older to be able to understand things more that her parents told her of how everything had went down before she was born. Upon hearing it, she was saddened, wanting to do something to help Anzu and Kuri but she knew there was nothing she could do that was within her power. She was too young for one thing and another, she wasn’t sure if either one of them would be happy to see her considering they have the same father who left them and decided to be with her mother. At least, that’s how she saw it for a while anyway. As she found it to be unfair that she had a much happier life growing up while they suffered, living in hell with a mother that basically just gave her body over to old men that had money. It was disgusting, but Suzu wasn’t someone who judged others based on what family background they came from. In other words, the felt sorrow for her sisters but did not view them as whores or sluts like everyone else did and believed them to be. In the meantime, Suzu focused on trying to keep things at home up while her parents worked. She and Choie did the housework, with Shizue and Keisuke occasionally pitching in when needed. Suzu mostly took care of the cooking but she does help clean up. The only personal goals of her own that she focused on was trying to get into college after high school, maybe become a singer, something that is not definite but there and learn to play the electric guitar, her favorite instrument. A hard instrument to play but she is striving to become better at it. At the same time, she still has the desire to serve her family. Such a persona relates her closely to the generic female role in Asia where she would be classified as a ‘Housewife’ and a very young one at that. On top of her house duties, Suzu’s demure and calm nature blends with her acute mannerism to where she portrays the part of a perfect wife candidate. In other words, she put others needs before her own quite often. She doesn’t exceed at everything but she is quite good at sports and games and she does really well in keeping up her schoolwork, not slacking at all. She is well knowledgeable and elegant yet has a high tolerance. She is never overtly angry nor does she show signs of frustration. But she does speak her mind when she feels someone is getting out of hand but she does in a quiet and calm tone of voice that causes many to not take her very seriously half of the time. Suzu also worked at a local café in the Amaterasu Plaza in the city limits called Café Mercedes. As a waitress there, she serves and assists the customers like any other normal waitress. However, the café has a dress code that encourages its employees to wear different outfits for seasonal occasions. Her cooking ability is far above par as many times, Suzu’s cooked meals not just for her family and herself, but for her classmates at school as well anytime her class comes up with the idea to throw a party or gathering of sorts. Many have commented on her exceptional culinary skills but she doesn’t believe she’s she’s that entirely great, feeling that she’s just cooking regular food like anyone else would. She’s made dishes such as Onigiri, fried octopus sushi and even cooked fish for stray cats that have a tendency to hang around their backyard once in a blue moon. She does like animals but is afraid of dogs for the simple fact that they make a lot of noise when they bark, causing her to become extremely nervous in thinking that they’re going to attack her. Not only that, she tends to fall asleep wherever she is and ends up attacking someone who attempts to try and touch her while she is still sleeping. To put it simple, she ends up hitting someone when she’s sleeping but is unaware of the fact that she has. She only realizes it when she’s woken up and tries to, as best she can, apologize to anyone she may have harmed while sleeping. Suzu’s very small, not to mention meek, so she really couldn’t hurt anyone even if she tried. She cannot even protect herself in a fight if she were to get into one. Her first instinct would be to run away as fast as she can, which depending on the people involved, doesn’t always work. So, she is pretty much useless in physical fights. But anything else that doesn’t involve bodily harm, Suzu will (or might), participate in it. She has finally graduated from Juuban Municipal Academy and will soon be attending Todai University as a first year student. She is going for a Associates Degree in Performance Arts as she wishes to pursue a career in music. Singing if all possible. As for her sisters, she hopes that one that that she could be much closer to them than she is now and that there are no hard feelings between them. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *Suzue is a non-canon half sister to Anzu Mazaki and Kuri Mazaki. *In old stories, Suzue was actually supposed to be written in as an interference type character who was a cousin to Anzu that disliked her for unknown reasons. She was to play the part of butting into any relationship that Anzu had with anyone. However, this version of Suzue is not like that and is much more kinder and concerned for her two half sisters. ... Also See *Anzu Mazaki *Kuri Mazaki